This invention relates to improved sleeping bags. More particularly, it relates to sleeping bags which offer advantages in terms of mobility and utility, and/or safety of the user when the sleeping bag is occupied, in comparison to conventional, substantially rectangular sleeping bags.
Sleeping bags in one form or another are known, and have been in wide spread usage for many years. The main advantage of sleeping bags is that they provide transportable, versatile bedding. Sleeping bags are perhaps in most common usage by those in particular need of portable bedding, for example people involved in outdoor recreation, as they can be used in the outdoors when camping, tramping, mountaineering and so on. Travellers such as backpackers are also predominant sleeping bag users. However, most households also usually possess one or more sleeping bags which may be used when conventional beds or bedrooms are insufficient to accommodate guests.
Sleeping bags have undergone significant development over the years in terms of the materials from which they are made. For example, they are more insulated, or can be packed up into much smaller bags that are easier to accommodate in a backpack. However, sleeping bag shape or design has not developed to a like degree, if at all. Most sleeping bags are still traditionally of a substantially elongate rectangular shape, with sometimes a slight tapering towards the feet, and/or the provision of a portion to support the head.
It would be desirable to provide sleeping bags that exhibit design advantages such that, for example, they can be used not only in a prone sleeping position, but permit movement of the occupier, and partial or full body coverage when doing so. This would further enhance safety for the user, obviating stumbling or tripping. It would also be desirable to provide a sleeping bag that provides flexibility in terms of use and accessories.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a sleeping bag including:
a) a main body for substantially enclosing the trunk of a user,
b) at least two body part portions attached or attachable to said main body, each of said at least two body part portions being adapted to enclose, partially or fully, at least one body part of the user,
wherein one of said body part portions includes at least one leg portion integrally formed with the main body, and
wherein another of said body part portions includes at least one arm portion releasably attachable to the main body.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a sleeping bag, substantially as described above, wherein said at least two body part portions further includes a head portion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a sleeping bag, substantially as described above, wherein said head portion is releasably attachable to the main body.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a sleeping bag, substantially as described above, wherein there is provided a substantially water resistant or water proof seal between said main body and the releasably attachable body part portion(s), when attached.
The term body part(s) as used herein (and to which the body part portions are adapted to enclose) may include limbs (arms/hands and/or legs/feet) and/or the head/neck portions of a user.
The main body of the sleeping bag may be of any size, shape or configuration as required or as desired, or as dictated by the intended use of the sleeping bag or the dimensions of the user. Given that the main body is adapted to substantially enclose the trunk of a user, it is envisaged that in preferred embodiments the main body may be substantially square or rectangular in shape.
The body part portions may include leg portions and/or arm portions and/or a head portion.
Any combination of body part portions may be utilised as required or as desired, or as dictated by the conditions under which the sleeping bag is to be used.
For example, if the user required the mobility of his/her legs, but not the arms, then the sleeping bag may comprise a main body with leg portions, with the user""s arms being enclosed within the main body. Alternatively, if the user required the mobility of his/her arms, but not the legs, the sleeping bag may be provided with a main body with arm portions, with the legs being enclosed within the main body of the sleeping bag.
In either of the above two embodiments, the sleeping bag may also be provided with a head portion to support and/or substantially enclose the head and/or neck.
In one embodiment, the body portions may be releasably attachable to the main body, and may be attached and removed as or when required or desired.
Any suitable means may be utilised for releasably attaching the body part portions to the main body. For example, the releasable attachment means may be in the form of zipper fasteners, that is, the body part portions may be provided with zipper fasteners to engage with appropriate zipper fastening strips located on the main body in an appropriate place.
Alternatively, the releasable attachment means may be in the form of VELCRO(trademark) brand releasable fastening strips located on the body part portions and main body where appropriate.
Another alternative would be the use of flaps provided with domes, which in turn are adapted to be releasably attachable to corresponding rivets.
As used herein, and with respect to the embodiment with releasably attachable body part portions, the term leg portions shall be deemed to include portions able to enclose any part of the leg area of a user and may accordingly be adapted so as to detach from the approximate position of substantially either the thighs, knees, calves, ankles and/or feet.
The releasably attachable leg portions may be made of any material considered suitable, and may be changeable depending on the users"" requirements. For example, during warmer seasons, the leg portions may be made of mosquito netting, lightweight cotton, silk or other materials that increase comfort and permit body heat to disperse more easily. Similarly, during colder seasons the leg portions may be made of heavier and more insulated material, such as the known materials sleeping bags are presently made of which are designed for cold conditions.
Alternatively, or additionally, the leg portions may be adapted to include part or whole feet portions, such as preformed portions to accommodate the feet, or even shoes, waders, boots or durable soles. If intended for use in colder climates, such as in snow, the feet portions may further be adapted to contain insulation, such as sheepskin or other suitable insulation materials. The soles of the feet portions may also include studs, crampons or similar, if deemed appropriate.
As used herein, and with respect to the embodiment with releasably attachable body part portions, the term arm portions shall be deemed to include portions able to enclose any part of the arm area of a user, and may accordingly be adapted so as to detach from the approximate position of substantially either the bicep, elbow, forearm, wrist and/or hands.
The releasably attachable arm portions may similarly be made of the same material as the body of the sleeping bag or alternative materials depending on the requirements of the user, as described above with respect to the releasably attachable leg portions (and for convenience need not be repeated here).
Furthermore, the arm portions may similarly be adapted to include part or whole hand portions such as gloves and mittens.
The feet and/or hand portions may be integrally formed with respect to the leg portions and arm portions respectively. Alternatively, the feet portions and/or hand portions may be releasably attachable to the leg portions and arm portions respectively. Any suitable releasable attachment means may be utilised, for example those described previously for releasably attaching the body part portions to the main body.
There may be provided water resistant or water proof seals between the releasably attachable portions (whether it be the body part portions and the main body, or the feet/hand portions to the leg/arm portions). Any suitable water resisting or proofing means may be utilised as appropriate. For example, if the releasable attachment means are in the form of zip fasteners, there may additionally be provided a flap to cover the join, the flap being releasably attached across the join either by the use of domes or another zip fastener (similar to some rain coats which have one or more zippers/flaps in order to substantially water proof the front of the rain coat).
It is envisaged that the sleeping bag, or the components comprising same, may be comprised of any suitable material as required or as desired. Such materials may or may not be substantially water resistant or water proof, depending upon requirements.
Similarly, it is envisaged that the feet and/or hand portions may be comprised of a substantially water resistant or water proof material if required or desired.
The head portion may also be adapted to suit the requirement of the user, and may for example include features such as a mosquito net to zip over and around the head, a waterproof covering, a specially padded head covering to substitute for a pillow, or any other suitable adaptation enabling greater flexibility of use and mobility and comfort of the user. The head portion may also be provided with a draw string to substantially enclose the head of a user when or as appropriate.
The head portion may also be releasably attachable to the main body as required or as desired. For example, if a user of the sleeping bag had access to a pillow, the head portion may be removed. If however the user did not have access to a pillow, the head portion may be retained, and especially so if it has padding to substitute for a pillow.
The releasable attachment means for the detachable portions, as described herein, may further be adapted to enhance user comfort. For example, chill flaps, or draft-reducing features could be used in conjunction with the fastening means, for example to eliminate passage of drafts, heat, or moisture through the region where the detachable portions join the main sleeping bag, and/or throughout the sleeping bag.
The main entry to the main body of a sleeping bag of the present invention may be accessed or accessible by any suitable means (the term main entry does not refer to the normal aperture allowing a user to slide into a sleeping bag), for example via a conventional zip along one side of the bag.
Alternatively, the main entry may be provided by a zip fastener running substantially the length of the trunk portion, and preferably along a substantially middle, front portion thereof. Having the main entry in such position allows for ease of entry and exit by a user, as the zip fastener would be similar to the zip running down the front of a jacket or the like.
The sleeping bag may include a gusset to strengthen or aerate the region where the leg portions join the main body (ie, in the region of the crotch area of the user). Whilst the complete division of the lower half of the sleeping bag to the crotch of the user may provide optimal mobility for the user when inside the sleeping bag, alternatively the division may extend only to lower sites of the leg area.
The leg portions, may taper such that excess material is not in the area of each foot of the user.
Further features enhancing the fitting of the sleeping bag to the body of the user may also be incorporated, such as a drawstring the main body of the sleeping bag. Hence, a user can draw the sleeping bag around his/her trunk region so as to ensure the sleeping bag does not through gravity or natural body movement slip down the body of the user, and also to ensure that the sleeping bag may fit snugly around a user, which has advantages in keeping the user warm.
Furthermore, the sleeping bag may be provided with pockets which may preferably be resealable (preferably by the use of zip fasteners). Such pockets may be utilised for storing important items during sleep (for example money, car keys, watch, torch and the like). Such pockets may be provided on any part of the sleeping bag, and any number of such pockets may be provided as required or as desired. Such pockets may be lockable by the provision of a small padlock and key.
It can be appreciated that the embodiments of the sleeping bag of the present invention permit greater utility, mobility and/or comfort for the user depending on their specific requirements.
It will also be appreciated that the sleeping bag may be used with part or all of the releasably attachable portions in place or completely removed, the limbs and/or head being able to be free of the sleeping bag uncovered if so required or desired.